Éste año será solo truco
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: Halloween. Esa noche si te llaman, nunca contestes. Y si contestas, no abras la puerta. :ONE SHOT: El fic no es lo que parece. Pobre Itachi. Equiz de.


Hace mucho que no subo un fic, y esto les va a parecer muy extraño si ya han leido mis otros trabajos, que normalmente son muy cursis. Yo NUNCA he escrito terror (bueno, no es tan terrorifico según yo xD), pero quise experimentar en un genero nuevo. Espero que les guste, el final no es tan malo… creo.

Fic cortito. Espero que les guste y no se asusten tanto, ¿vale? xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo único: _Truco, como es de esperarse._

Itachi se encontraba solo en casa. Como ese día resultaba muy alegre para su gusto, prefirió quedarse en casa viendo películas de terror para pasar el rato. Todas las invitaciones a fiestas de disfraces ya las había rechazado desde muy temprano, ese día solo quería tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Desde hace un par de horas que estaba viendo un buen especial de películas que ponían la piel de gallina a cualquiera… cualquiera menos él, claro.

De hecho se podría decir que estaba retando silenciosamente a los cineastas a que le provocarán un buen susto, pero malamente nadie lo había logrado hasta ahora. Incluso intento centrarse más en el terror apagando todas las luces de la casa para que el ambiente fuera mejor, pero nada.

En la pantalla estaba un monstruo asesinando a una chica de cabello rosa y esta gritaba pidiendo auxilio siendo olímpicamente ignorada por todos los demás personajes. La sangre salpicaba todo a su alrededor, los gritos de la victima se iban ahogando mientras era devorada hasta finalmente quedar inerte en las garras de la criatura.

Itachi ya estaba por rendirse con eso de asustarse cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. Puso en silencio la película con el control y contestó.

— ¿Diga? —Del otro lado podía escuchar un jadeo grotesco y salvaje como si alguien hubiera corrido kilómetros— ¿Hola? —pregunto mientras se ponía serio.

— _El cuerpo..._ —dijeron rasposamente del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué?

— _El cuerpo ya lo tengo... ¿Qué hago con él?_

Itachi quiso revirar los ojos.

—Mira, quiero que escuches con atención —dijo muy calmado— tengo registrador de llamadas, así que si no me dejas en paz te reportaré a la policía, ¿me oyes?—del otro lado ya no dijeron nada— Es Halloween, inepto, claramente en una broma. Así que si esto es todo, adiós.

 _Y colgó._

Itachi se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la cocina para dejar las palomitas y servirse un poco de jugo. Regreso a su cómodo asiento y quitó el mute. Pasó media hora y ya se estaba durmiendo de tan aburrido que resulto el maratón de terror, entonces opto por irse a dormir.

Encendió la lámpara que estaba al lado del teléfono y apagó la televisión, dejó el control remoto y se encamino a las escaleras que están al lado de la puerta principal de la entrada para subir a su habitación. Ya había subido los cinco escalones cuando el teléfono sonó.

Regreso al sofá y lo tomó.

— ¿Diga? —escucho los jadeos se hace rato. Tuvo ganas de tener al tipo enfrente y patearlo— Ok, te lo advertí —del cajón donde estaba el teléfono y la lámpara, sacó una hoja y una pluma para empezar a escribir el numero— llámale todas las veces que quieras a la policía cuando estés preso —dijo terminando de apuntar el numero. Y volvió a colgar.

Ya estaba a medio camino hacia la escalera cuando tocaron a la puerta bruscamente. Itachi fue a la puerta, la abrió y no vi a nadie. Las calles estaban desoladas a esa hora, ya que era tarde.

Entonces el teléfono volvió a sonar. Fastidiado cerró la puerta, se encaminó al teléfono por tercera vez y contestó. Los mismos jadeos grotescos fue lo que obtuvo al escuchar.

—Si querías poner a prueba mi paciencia, de una vez te digo que...

— _Ya supe que hacer con el cuerpo._

—...

El sujeto colgó esta vez.

Itachi prefirió no darle importancia a su oración, ya que era obvio que era una tonta travesura de Halloween. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se dirigió a las escaleras para finalmente ir a su habitación a dormir.

Apenas iba a pisar la primera escalera cuando tocaron la puerta. Fueron tres golpes nada más. ¿Hoy era el día perfecto para fastidiarlo? Se pregunto irritado y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Los golpeteos se escuchaban en la puerta cada cierto tiempo, pero Itachi pretendía ignorarlo hasta que la persona finalmente se fuera.

Toco la perilla de la puerta de su habitación, la estaba girando cuando escucho nuevamente los golpeteos en la puerta principal de la casa. ¿Quién era a esas horas de la noche? ¿Qué quería? Se metió a su cuarto y sacó un bate dispuesto a desfigurar a quien sea que lo este fastidiando.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, miró por el pequeño orificio de la puerta si había alguien afuera. No había nadie, sin embargo los golpeteos seguían escuchándose, eso era extraño.

Se permitió ignorar las existencias paranormales y abrió la puerta. Levantó el bate en alto y salió. No había nadie. Salió un poco más mirando a su alrededor. Realmente no había nadie que pueda estar tocando la puerta.

Entonces lo sintió. Su pie chocó con algo. Bajó la mirada y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

En el suelo había... Una... Una bolsa con forma humana... ¿Qué carajos significa eso?

 _ **"El cuerpo ya lo tengo... ¿Qué hago con él?"**_

 _ **"Ya supe que hacer con el cuerpo"**_

—No puede ser...

Itachi corrió hacia el teléfono comenzando a llamar a la policía. La operadora le contestó.

— _"Operadora, ¿cuál es la situación?"_

Las manos de Itachi temblaban.

—Un cadáver... —fue lo primero que pudo decir mientras veía el numero de la hoja donde apuntó hace rato— ¡Hay un cadáver fuera de mi casa! Alguien llamo... —desvió sus ojos a la salida. Dejó la puerta abierta de par en par descuidadamente— ya no esta... —notó horrorizado.

Las cosas no estaban bien.

— _"¿No esta qué, joven?"_

—El cuerpo... de-desapareció el cuerpo... ¡Desapareció! ¡Ahí estaba y ahora ya no!

— _"Por favor tranquilícese, enviaré una patrulla a su casa, dígame la ubica-..."_

— ¿Hola? —nadie contestó del otro lado. Mierda— ¿Sigue ahí? ¿Operadora...?

 _La línea se cortó._

Itachi sentía sus manos temblorosas, la frente le sudaba frio, el aire parecia escasear a su alrededor y se arrepentía profundamente de haber abierto la puerta en vez de estar acostado en su cama e ignorar cuando tocaban a la puerta.

Agarró el bate y caminó lentamente a la puerta para cerrarla de una vez. Esto era demasiado para él.

Agarró la perilla y con precaución fue deslizando la puerta lo más rapido que podía. Estuvo a punto de cerrarla cuando...

—¡BUUUUUU!

— ¡Ahhhhhhh!

El Uchiha cayó desmayado.

Sasuke se quito la mascara y lo veía de pie con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Eso es por asustarme el Halloween pasado, tonto hermano mayor. ¡Naruto, sal de esa bolsa! —Sasuke prendió el woki-toki— Kiba, ya puedes parar de jadear como perro en el celular, ya lo asusté.

—Teme, tus venganzas dan miedo —dijo el blondo saliendo de la bolsa negra donde estaba el "cadáver"

—De eso se trata, dobe... -miró al pelinegro en el piso- Las venganzas se sirven en un plato frió.

 _Éste año será solo truco, como es de esperarse de un Uchiha..._

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El titulo viene de la clásica pregunta "¿Truco o trato?"

Y pues ya saben lo que decidió Sasuke xD

Espero que les haya gustado. Primera vez que escribo terror. Hace como año y medio que lo escribí pero llegados a cierto punto me dio miedo a mi misma y lo deje xD

Y hasta el día de hoy toco la luz. ¡Bye bye!


End file.
